Carriers have heretofore been devised for carrying one or more bottles in an unpackaged configuration. Exemplary of such carriers are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,440,902, 2,435,833, 2,604,354, 2,637,475 and 3,804,309. These bottle carriers of the prior art have ordinarilly been designed to carry relatively small bottles such as milk bottles and cola bottles. The net weight of even a small group of such bottles has thus also been small. More recently, however, the sizes of bottles has increased substantially so that today it is common to find two and three liter bottles sold at retail. This increase in the size of bottles has been accompanied by an increase in their weight. As a result, bottle carriers of the prior art are often unsuitable for carrying the relatively large bottles of today. This is at least partially due to the fact that the prior art carriers were not designed to support one or more large bottles with their combined weight located beneath the carrier hand grip. With those carriers of the prior art that could carry one or more bottles, the net load usually could only be centered beneath the hand grip with the carrier and load tilted. This tilting can interfere with the body of the person that is carrying the load or with adjacent objects. This can create a hazard either to such objects or to the bottles themselves. The present invention is accordingly directed to a bottle carrier of a type by which one or more relatively large bottles may be carried with ease in an upright position with the net weight located beneath a hand grip.